


Here Without You (In My Dreams)

by Oreo_Believer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton IS A DAD, Gen, Grammerly proofread this, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, We Die Like Men, still figuring out formatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreo_Believer/pseuds/Oreo_Believer
Summary: Ever since that fateful day, when she joined the Avengers and helped destroy Ultron, Wanda had missed her best friend and brother. As the anniversary of his death came around, she lost sleep every night thinking about him. But as she quickly learns, she has people on her side no matter what.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Here Without You (In My Dreams)

On the nights that follow big missions, the Avengers usually get a lot of sleep. Of course, a lot of sleep for some of them only means four or five hours, but it was still nice.

Today they had gone around New York City, tracking down people who owned Chitari weapons. It had taken over half of the day, and there was a lot of fighting involved. So, naturally, the Avengers were all fast asleep, regaining their energy for the new day ahead of them.

Except for Wanda.

Wanda had been awake since the team arrived back at the Avengers Compound. She needed rest, but something- no, someone, had been haunting her dreams the past few nights.

Every time she closed her eyes to fall asleep, she saw her brother’s face. She figured she knew why. Today was the first anniversary of Pietro’s death. It had been one year since her last relative, her loving, caring, witty twin had died, leaving her with nothing but her new friends, the Avengers.

For the first few days after he died, she sat in her room at the compound, trying to come to terms with what had happened. She was worried she wouldn’t be able to go on without her brother. She was worried the others would think she was weak for missing her. She was worried they would be mad about what she did while she was working against them.

However, the Avengers made it clear to her that there were no hard feelings, and that they wanted her on the team. Clint’s words stood true. They began training with her, but also invited her into their tight-knit family. She had gotten close with them this past year, between going on missions, going to parties (when appropriate), and those special nights where all the team hung out, playing games or watching movies.

But still, it wasn’t always enough. As thankful as Wanda was, and as much as she loved her new family, she missed her brother a lot.

Wanda couldn’t think of any reason to continue to lay in bed. She rolled out of bed and walked out of the room towards the elevator. As soon as the doors to the elevator opened, she heard Stark’s AI.

“Good morning, Ms. Maximoff. What floor would you like to go to?”

She had been awake for longer than expected, then.

“Just to the top floor,” Wanda spoke softly, her Sokovian accent thick. Had this been Stark Tower, she figured it would have taken a while to get to the top floor. However, the compound wasn’t a big skyscraper like that. It only took about ten seconds, and the doors opened.

“Thanks,” Wanda said and looked around as she stepped out. It was a quiet night, not that it was usually loud at this hour. F.R.I.D.A.Y. had confirmed that it was 04:45, so she didn’t expect there to be too much noise.

But it was almost quieter than normal. So peaceful. As if the universe had forgotten what day it was, and decided a peaceful day would be fitting, instead of a rainy, gloomy day. A day that matched how Wanda was feeling.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another figure on the roof. She looked over, trying to figure out who it was, when the voice called out, almost as if he could feel her presence.

“Can’t sleep either?” he asked, and she quickly identified the voice to be that of Clint’s. She let out a sigh of relief.

“No, I can’t,” she said, sitting down to join him. She breathed in the fresh air.

“I didn’t think you’d be able to. I’m surprised you stayed in your room as long as you did.”

Wanda smiled a bit, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I haven’t been asleep at all. Just staring at the ceiling and thinking. I needed to clear my head.”

Clint nodded. “What’s going through that head of yours?” Clint sounded very fatherly, which was strange to Wanda. She knew Clint had kids, but whenever he came to the compound, he enjoyed goofing off and not having to be responsible all the time. This was different than how he normally acted, and it startled her a bit, but she quickly shook it off.

“Just thinking about how things could have been different...” She paused for a moment, but Clint nodded, silently asking her to keep going. “I still feel a lot of blame for what happened to him. I know I shouldn’t, and I’ve gotten better and realizing this wasn’t entirely my fault, but it’s still hard. I should have been there for him.”

Clint sighed. “I know what you mean. I feel the same way.”

Wanda looked at Clint with wide eyes. “What do you mean?”

Clint sighed. “He died protecting me. As grateful as I am, I can’t help but think that maybe I could have done something different, or that I should have just taken the bullets instead.”

Wanda put her hand on Clint’s shoulder. “That’s just how Pietro was. If someone needed saving, he was the one to do it. Even as kids, he was like that.” She fell quiet for a few seconds before continuing, “That was one thing Hydra could never break, even though they tried.” 

Clint smiled softly at Wanda. “He was a good kid. And you are too. Don’t forget that. I know you’re constantly trying to make sure you’re doing as much good as your brother did, I can see it in your eyes every time we go on missions. But kid, you’re a good hero. A good person. Make sure you’re not telling yourself that you’re anything less than that.”

Wanda found herself tearing up as she took her hand off Clint’s shoulder. She knew she was doing good with her teammates, but she didn’t realize how obvious she made it that she was doing what she thought her brother would want. As much as she missed him, she knew it would be best for her to take this next step in healing and start doing more for herself. 

Clint saw her tear up, and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into a tight side hug. “You’re gonna be alright, kid,” he said softly. “And on the days you’re not, we’ll be here for you. That’s what teammates, and family, are for.” He wiped a stray tear off of Wanda’s face, and the pair sat together for a while longer. They silently watched as the sky turned a brilliant orange and the sun began to poke its head above the horizon. 

F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted Clint and Wanda that Tony Stark was making his way up to the roof. Sure enough, in about ten seconds, the elevator dinged, and Tony walked out. He walked over to the pair and sat down next to them.

“You two look like you haven’t slept a wink,” he said, taking in the sky and the scene around him. He wasn’t always the best in situations like this and hoped his bluntness would lighten the mood.

Fortunately for him, it did. Wanda laughed at his sudden bluntness, clearly caught off guard. She sat up, letting Clint’s arm fall off her shoulders. Wiping her eyes, the young Sokovian turned to face Tony. “Well, hello to you, too.”  
Tony smiled softly. “Seriously. I know I’m being hypocritical when I say this, but please, you need to sleep at least a little each night, teenager. If you go back to bed now, you’ll get a couple of hours of sleep before the rest of the team gets up and starts getting breakfast ready.”

Wanda got the message. She gave both Clint and Tony a small smile of thanks before getting up and walking into the elevator, telling F.R.I.D.A.Y. to bring her back to the living area. When she arrived, the teen walked into her room, feeling more at ease than she had any day this past year. She crawled back under her warm blankets and fell asleep almost instantly. For the first time all week, she slept peacefully, free from dreams or nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first work I've written, and I hope to be doing more in the future! If you have any comments or suggestions for other works, please feel free to comment on this. I am very open to constructive criticism. I've been creative writing for a while, but this isn't my best work, so give me any honest feedback. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
